Dinosaur Wiki:Rules of the wiki
Only users of Founder and Bureaucrat rank may edit this page. 1). ALL users may report any unwanted activity to the administratiors. 2). You must not vandalize our wiki, if you do so you WILL be blocked. 3). BLOCK times are, unless stated otherwise: 1st offence = 1 week 2nd offence = 1 month 3rd offence = 1 year 4th offence = Permanent block If you vandalise the current Featured Article, the block will be doubled in length. These may vary according to the scale of the offense (or what mood the Founders are in). 4). While you create a new page it is your duty to create a direct link to it in alphabetical order on our list of articles. If you need any help, contact a Founder using the button below the search box. We won’t block you for not doing unless you continually fail to do it after we tell you how to. 5). A friendly atmosphere must be maintained at all times. Offensive language is not accepted and earns a permanent block. Also, any insult to another user or disagreement with so, will result in a block relevant to the seriousness of the offence. 6). External links are considered spam. They MUST not be used on this wiki without the express permission of the Founders. If we catch you using them without permission, we will block you for a year. 7). We don't like creationists! Evolution is real, end of story! However, the Founders are all Catholic, so we believe that God created the Universe by causing the Big Bang, and therefore dinosaurs (with the help of evolution, which He also created). If we catch you putting fully creationist views into articles, you'll be rather unpopular with us. 8). Only tell the Founders about anti-vandal problems if they are serious (i.e. whole page lost). If you have rollback status or above, rollback the edit and let a sysop know after. If you do not, tell a sysop or bureaucrat IMMEDIATELY. If you have sysop or bureaucrat status, rollback the edit, and block the vandal as instructed on Rule 10. Then tell a Founder. We appreciate you telling the Founders about anti-vandal problems, so there is no block for this, but we are very busy, so only serious vandal problems should be reported to the Founders. 9). While creating pages you must set them out like shown on T-Rex, it is an example of a good page. 10).If you find a page that is not set out like shown on there please do correct it, or contact a Founder. 11). If you want to (e.g block or give somebody special rights) then contac an admin. If there is an obvious vandal, block them and then tell the admin afterwards. However, if you do not have the power to block or rollback, then you must tell an admin, sysop or bureaucrat. 12). If you edit the Dino News section of the Main Page without permission from ADK46, the sysop in charge of that section, you can expect a severe telling off. 13). Do NOT edit a page with a Dinosaur Wiki, Template or MediaWiki prefix without the express permission of an admin. 14). Signatures must have a black border (unless you are a Legend). You may not have a background unless you are a Founder. Your signature must also have your rank crown on the left and links to your userpage and talkpage in the correct colour. Colours for fonts are: Normal users = Green Rollbacks = Red Sysops = Blue Bureaucrats = Black Founders = Red (Black background) Legends = Colour according to your rank, with border colour of your choice. 16). The crowns at the top of certain pages indicate which ranks may edit it. However, if you follow these rules, you will quickly turn into a well-respected editor and hopefully advance through the ranks of this wiki!!